Lilac Underwood
But presents aren't supposed to be out of obligation! They are from the heart. From in here! -Lilac Underwood to Leila Finkle '''Lilac Holden Underwood '''is a student that in a part of Class of 2031 Appearance Year 1 Lilac is 4ft 3in and has chocolate brown skin. She has scars that litter her arms and legs due to her eczema. Lilac is very self-conscious about her scars, so she wears clothing that covers them. She is also usually seen wearing pastel floral like clothing due to her love of flowers when she isn't in uniform. Lilac has long and curly dark brown hair that is usually put in loose pigtails. She has glistening light brown eyes. Lilac has a birthmark on her left hand shaped like an egg. Personality Before Hogwarts to Year 1 Lilac is a soft-spoken girl who is a little shy when she meets new people. Once she gets to know them, Lilac cheerfully opens up to present her energetic self. She is a very happy person and is a little silly at times. Lilac tries her hardest to be the best person she can be and wants to please others. Lilac hate to see people depressed, so she tries to comfort them and attempt to understand their situations when they are down. She also fears conflict because she doesn't want to let anybody down. Lilac has an overactive imagination, but it is both a blessing and a curse. She also tends to jump to conclusions when she is stressed or scared. Lilac adores reading and is usually seen with a book in her hand. She doesn’t let things get her down and has an optimistic outlook on life. Background Before Hogwarts Lilac grew up in the southern part of the U.S. and moved to the U.K. when she was 10 with her muggle parents and 2 of her siblings due to her father’s work. Her father works as a businessman and her mother is a stay-at-home mom. She has 3 muggle sisters, one younger and 2 older. They are Bernice, Emma, and Hazel. When Lilac received her letter at age 11, everyone was shocked. Hazel screamed bloody murder when she spotted the owl swoop into their house while everyone was having breakfast. Frantic, their mom tried to chase it out with a broom. The owl dropped the letter in front of Lilac before flying out, narrowly missing the swings of the broom. Emma quickly closed the window the owl used to enter and escape. After reading the letter, Lilac begged her parents to let her go and they relented after a while. Emma was jealous when she found out, but Bernice was happy for Lilac and a little worried too. Lilac’s father took her to Diagon Alley with a Hogwarts professor’s assistance. He was the excited about the Wizarding World once he found out about their galleons. Lilac had a lot of letters to write since then. Abilities Lilac can sing very well. She is also trying her hand at dueling and knows the basic self-defense. Playing the spoons is her hidden talent. Trivia Her mother's first name is Dahlia. Lilac loves to eat bacon and can eat it on anything. Mr. Underwood forced Lilac to take Krav Maga, so she could defend herself. Lilac hated it. Lilac needs to take medication every morning for her allergies. She adores researching about different types of wands and their properties. Notable Relationships Year 1 Mel Philomina: He is Lilac's mentor. Even though they only met once, she still idolizes him. Rayan Seif: Isaac E. Hiltshire: A good friend of Leila Finkle: Theodosia Dimick: Tobias Hunt: Tristen White: Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students Category:Class of 2031 Category:Muggle-borns Category:Characters Category:Females